


Unexpected Gift

by stealyourshiny



Series: Fic Request Challenges [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/stealyourshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian brings Fenris a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobovampyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobovampyre/gifts).



“Yes, but will he _like_ it?”

Hawke had never seen Sebastian so flustered about anything. It was... sort of cute, actually. The Chantry Brother had been spending more time with them at the Hanged Man lately. The first time they had invited him, he’d left early with a kind smile and an excuse about his duties in the morning. He hadn’t come to any of their card nights after that for a few months.

Lately, however, Hawke had been dragging the Prince out to the Wounded Coast, usually with Isabela and Fenris tagging along. While Isabela of course delighted in trying to make the Prince blush (a feat that she had yet to truly accomplish much to everyone’s surprise), Sebastian seemed more interested in speaking with the taciturn elf.

Which had led to the archer showing up at card nights again, if only to speak with Fenris. Mostly, the Prince seemed to be debating religion and philosophy with the elf, pitting the Chant against the elf’s own history of abuse and slavery.

Hawke was sometimes surprised that Fenris didn’t just tell Sebastian to bugger off, but the elf seemed to like the discussions the Prince would have with him.

“What is this present for, anyway?” Hawke asked, looking at the small volume again with a raised eyebrow. He watched as Sebastian coloured slightly, and then took the leather-bound pages from the rogue, pretending indifference.

“Just... because. I like talking with him. I thought he might like it.”

“He’s still learning to read, you know,” Hawke pointed out.

“I know,” the archer said, Hawke watched those bright blue eyes suddenly become interested in something on the ground near his boots. “I thought... I mean... I could... um...”

“Assist his lessons?” Hawke prompted with a smirk. 

“Yes!” Sebastian said with visible relief. Hawke was having problems not grinning at the Prince’s obvious interest in the elf. It was certainly more than platonic, though Hawke couldn’t blame Sebastian, Fenris was very handsome.

“I could always use the help, but I warn you, he throws things when he gets frustrated.”

“Good thing I’m proficient in dodging then,” Sebastian replied with a small smirk of his own.

“I think you’ll be fine. He should be home right now,” Hawke replied, eyes rolling in amusement. Sebastian shifted his weight nervously and nodded. He didn’t move. “Do you need me to chaperon?”  
The archer pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the other rogue before huffing and turning toward the door.

*

The knock on the door was far too polite to be Hawke. 

Usually a polite knock meant a few different things to Fenris. First of all, it could be a messenger - if it was, he could stuff the message in the door and leave. Secondly, it could be a tax collector, in which case Fenris was definitely not opening the door. Thirdly, it could be Donnic, but Donnic always came in immediately after knocking. Merrill also came to mind, but the one time she came to his house, she called his name in a sing-song voice while she knocked until he answered the door.

So he was not sure who it could be. Narrowing it down left it with messenger or tax collector, as all his other friends just entered without knocking. Fenris heard another tentative knock at the door and moved out of the room he had claimed as his own to the staircase, looking over the railing at the front door to see if the visitor would enter or leave.

After another moment of silence, the visitor tried the doorknob, slowly pushing it open. Fenris saw red hair poke through the crack and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Fenris?” Sebastian called into the silence of the mansion.

“I’m up here, Sebastian,” he said, noting the look of relief that passed over the Prince’s face as he saw the elf and entered the house fully, closing the door firmly behind him. “This is a surprise.”

“Yes, I ...I’m not disturbing you...?” 

“No, come up if you wish,” Fenris told him, turning away from the railing and re-entering this bedroom. He pulled another chair away from the wall, placing it by the table and went to light another lamp and stoke the fire as Sebastian made his way up the stairs and came into the room.

Fenris watched the Prince look around the room casually, his eyes resting on the mattress and blanket nest that the elf slept in, and the chair by the fire that he would sit in while he sharpened his sword and mended his clothing and armour.

“So...”

Sebastian looked up guiltily at the elf and shuffled his feet before thrusting something into Fenris’ hands.

Fenris blinked and looked down at the object, turning it over before opening it carefully and pulling it close to his face so he could see the words.

“T-Tuh... Tuh-huh-ee... Oh. The. K-hanntuh... No. Hawke told me C-H is something...” Fenris mumbled to himself, his mouth turning down as he thought. 

“Ch,” Sebastian said. “C-H makes a ‘ch’ sound.”

Fenris looked up at him and thrust the book back at Sebastian, annoyed. “I do not like books.”

“I... I’m sorry, Fenris. I spoke to Hawke about it before I came here to gift the book. He told me about... your difficulties. I... I would be happy to help teach you. I... wanted to give you this so we could continue our discussions. I enjoy them a great deal.” Sebastian was looking at his feet, embarrassed, the small leather volume in his hands.

The elf shifted his weight and crossed his arms, then uncrossed them again. “What is it?”

“Just a copy of The Chant of Light,” Sebastian said, smiling slightly at the elf. “Not the whole thing. Mostly just selections of the better known Canticles. I figured it was a good starting place.”

Fenris moved back to Sebastian and cautiously put out his hand. Sebastian replaced the volume gently, his fingers lingering against the elf’s.

“It is... unexpected. Not unwelcome,” Fenris added quickly before gesturing to a chair. “Perhaps we could...? Unless you need to get back to the Chantry of course.”

“I would love to.”


End file.
